teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holy People
The Holy People ''is the second episode of Season 1 of ''The Revolutionaries. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot Ronald is laying on the forest floor. His chest is bleeding a lot and there's a bloody gaping wound from where the creature attacked him. He's near death but soon enough a white light descends from the sky. It takes the form of a handsome young man and heals him before putting him to sleep. Another light comes and this time it takes the form a beautiful dark haired woman. The woman, identifying the man as Sven, asks him if it's true and Sven replies "the Hybrid's power has been awakened." Back at Jessica's house, the girls are getting ready for bed. Rosalinda finds out that she can summon a small flame of fire and uses it to light some candles. They all fall asleep in the living room. The next day, the girls skip school and go to a junkyard to train in their abilities. Jessica has some trouble with her abilities at first and Betty gets on her case about it, but Jessica tells her to cut her some slack. Rosalinda practices her telekinesis and finds that she's quite good at it. As they practice, someone watches them that they can't see. Back at the woods, Ronald wakes up and begins walking back to his home. He gets inside and is greeted by his alcoholic father who berates him for being late. Fed up with it, Ronald grabs his father with inhuman strength and throws him across the kitchen. Terrified, Ronald runs back into the forest. The girls are preparing to leave the junkyard when they're stopped by Orchid Cresent, a beautiful and immortal witch, who tells them not to go any further. Orchid begins examining Rosalinda and can't figure out wither or not she's a Demon or a Witch. After she's finished, Orchid tells them that she knows what's hunting them and offers to help. The girls, though a little weirded out, take her up on her offer. The girls, now four, go back to Jessica's house and are suddenly attacked by the two Angels from before. Sven tells them that he needs to destroy Rosalinda for the good of mankind but Betty, Jessica, and Orchid all protect her. They all fight, with Jessica and Betty being swiftly defeated by Annael, the female Angel. Soon Orchid is taken out as well and Rosalinda is forced to fight. She attacks the Angels and discovers that she possesses her own super strength. She ties the Angels down into chairs and they quiz them. Sven tells them that they're following orders from Heaven and that "The Wellness Being" has returned to Earth. When they ask who (or what) the Wellness Being is, the Angels are too terrified to answer. Sven tells her that the Wellness Being will assign her to a fate worse than death and that it would be better if they killed her. Rosalinda thinks it over for a moment. Ronald is running through the woods freaking out. His senses have become heightened and he can hear and smell everything much clearer now. He stops and Vanheim appears behind him. He offers him a way to get rid of the pain but Ronald smells a dark presence on him and warns him to leave. Vanheim chuckles darkly and gains a more monstrous appearance, growing taller and getting large claws. Ronald runs away quickly with Vanheim right on his heels. The Angels sense Vanheim and manage to rip out of their bindings and head outside. Ronald runs out of the woods and into town with Vanheim following him. People run in terror of the monstrous creature as he begins wrecking town. Through the combined forces of the Angels and the kids, they manage to defeat Vanheim and and send him away. Orchid erases the towns peoples memories with a spell. Sven and Annael are setting out to leave and Rosalinda comes to them. Sven tells her that they were wrong and that Rosalinda will hopefully save mankind from what's coming. They then fly off into the sky, with Annael asking if "Gallows" will get to her. Sven doesn't answer. Vanheim appears in a dark swirling vortex. Within the vortex are suspended bodies of victims. Vanheim isn't alone as an older, bald man walks into the vortex himself. This is Gallows. Main Cast * Isabela Merced as Rosalinda Fernanda * Hunter Schafer as Jessica Irons * Brec Bassinger as Betty Oliver * KJ Apa as Ronald John * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Orchid Cresent * Thomas Doherty as Sven * Emmeraude Toubia as Annael * Doug Jones as Vanheim * Ben Kingsley as Gallows (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:The Revolutionaries